Woodworkers employ offset base routers to accomplish a variety of tasks. From simple cornering to elaborate ornamental designs, offset base routers provide an effective tool for the job.
Unfortunately, typical offset base router design aligns the center of gravity directly over the cutting tool (bit) being used by the offset base router and places the center of gravity above the bit. This may result in an unstable offset base router. Thus, when working on corners or other edges, a user must continuously exert force to keep the offset base router from falling off the precipice being worked on. This may result in decreased work quality and increased production time due to user fatigue. Additionally, many offset base routers are limited to a single cutting tool size and the ability to attach only one template guide. Further, current offset base router design may prove restrictive in efforts to work on surfaces abutted by another perpendicular surface, corners, or other space limited areas.
Current offset base routers employ a variety of configurations for providing greater access to perpendicular surfaces. Other offset base router designs relocate the center of gravity. And still other offset base router designs provide for the attachment of template guides and multiple cutting tool sizes. Thus, a user may be forced to purchase several separate offset base router devices to accommodate a variety of user needs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an offset base router with an offset center of gravity located behind the cutting tool and with the ability to attach multiple cutting tools and template guides, which is designed to allow access of the offset base router to corners and other space limited areas.